The roots
by Kaiikon
Summary: Kai returns to Moscow in order to find out something about his past. Tala supports him in his search, but will they succeed? And are the roots a real reason of Kai's return? Maybe Tala knows something, which is last Kai has been expecting? FIND OUT R
1. Chapter 1

The train slowly wheeled out, leaving the passengers on the crowded platform. The neon lights of the station were casting dull shadows at the scattered people. A dark hair youth threw his duffel bag on the shoulder and headed towards the nearby underpass. He blended in the crowd, the ends of his white scarf trailing behind him. His mind was filled with thoughts. Here it was... Moscow. The place he had been craving for since he remembered. Everything had been leading him to Russia and now he finally had a chance to find a source of all these hidden calls.

Approaching the main entrance of railway station, his face met with a cold gust of wind and the crimson eyes saw shimmering marks of water on the pavement. The rare lampposts were giving gloomy light, making the surroundings even unfriendly. But the young man wasn't under an unpleasant impression; on the contrary it was what he had been expecting to see - the harshness of Russian life.

He wasn't aware of time passing as he stood there immersed in his thoughts when, all of sudden, somebody approached him.

- Welcome back Kai. Moscow welcomes you. - A red hair man said with an evil smirk on his lips.

* * *

- Since I left the Abbey I have been renting this flat. It's not luxury but I think you'll get used to it. I pay rent from my odd jobs but it doesn't cost too much. - Tala was explaining to his silent companion as they were climbing the creaking stairs in the old tenement.

- I have some income. I'll pay my part for sharing. – Kai mumbled under his breath.

- Allowance money from Voltaire, huh? – Smiled Tala. – He is still obligated to pay you for livelihood, isn't he? – But he didn't await an answer and continued, opening the old door with long keys.

- It has kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom, luckily for you with two beds so you can take one part of the room. And you can be sure I won't be messing up your stuff.

- I hope so. – Kai muttered, following Tala into the flat.

- I have no business in that. If you are interested there is an entrance to the roof so you can take a glimpse on our 'beautiful' city anytime you want. – Redhead said with an enigmatic expression, opening a door to the bedroom and showing Kai his bed.

- Make yourself at home – and with that he left Kai on his own in the bedroom.

The walls were painted yellow long time ago and the dusty, faded paint was coming off in some places. Kai put his bag next to the metal bed and sighed. He needed time to accommodate to this new situation, to be alone with his very own thoughts for a moment. The boy decided to take up Tala's hint and strolled to the corridor, then up the stairs. When he was finally on the roof he sat opposite the wall, having small shelter above his head. His crimson eyes centered on the sight below him – the Moscow at night.

* * *

- So you decided to marvel night vision of city? – Asked Tala as he approached sitting man with a luring smile on his face. – Do you mind if I join you? – He didn't get any answer so he only shrugged and sat down next to Kai. – I took something with me, just to celebrate your return a little – he said pulling out a glass bottle. – Genuine Russian vodka Stolichnaya. Cheers! – He opened a cork and passed the bottle to Kai.

The dark hair man smiled a little and took a deep swallow. Then his eyes trailed back to the silhouette of the Kremlin and the domes of Saint Basil's Cathedral. After a long silence and few swallows of vodka Tala finally spoke up.

- So Kai... I know that the real reason of your arrival is your strong desire for my person, but there must be something else.

Kai turned his head and looked seriously into Tala's blue eyes.

- Yeah... You've guessed correctly, I want to lure you and drag to bed. I've dreamt about it for ages.

Not until few minutes of silence passed did Tala finally break it up, laughing laud maniacally. So sincere was the laughter of redhead that Kai smiled at him widely, despite his usual reserve.

- Kai, your great sense of humor hasn't changed at all – Tala managed to cough up, trying to get his breath back after the insane attack.

- Whatever – the boy answered, returning to his normal behavior and taking a swallow of remaining vodka.

Redhead regained his serious mood and asked clearly:

- What does really bring you here? I think you can tell me at least some of your reasons.

Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel a lot better. It seemed that Russian air, and maybe an alcohol, agreed with him. Somehow, he was regaining some peace inside his soul, even if the matters he was going to solve were at this point quite remote.

- I want to find my roots, learn something about my ancestors...

_Is that a real reason? _Tala thought, rising his eyebrows.

- Do you have any clue where to start? – He asked skeptically – You don't have a Russian surname. You now, it won't be easy to...

- It's not like I know nothing about my family – Kai interrupted. He took a swallow and continued. – My mother was Russian and also was Voltaire's wife. Contrary to all appearances, I know where should I start. – And with that he reached to his pocket and pulled out a small, glimmering object. He stared at it for a minute considering something and then passed it to his companion. It was a gold pocket watch, with some patterns inside. Tala couldn't read them because of darkness.

- It used to be my mothers watch, but I have come in a possession of it. I know it had some meaning for my mother and it can lead me to some information I'm looking for.

- I see... – redhead said thoughtfully, passing the watch back. – Well Kai – he continued, raising up from the roof – should you need my help, let me know. I'll do everything within my power. – And he reached out his hand towards Kai, who accepted it.

- Oh, and one condition Kai – under no circumstances are you to ask any unwanted question, ok?

- The same to you Tala.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for rare updates but I'm quite busy because of my final exams, which are taking place in this year... I'm writing this story on some scraps before falling asleep and then, when I find some free time I'm rewriting it on the computer.

I hope you will like it. It can seem to be a little boring but I hope it would change soon.

Sorry for my mistakes – English is not my first language and even if I've been learning it for more than 10 years still I make mistakes --

Anyway, read it and just write me what do you think about it.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

A few had days passed and the two had barely talked to each other since the night conversation on the roof. Kai followed Tala's hints and visited places – pawnshops, bookshops and libraries – where he could find some old materials like newspapers, censuses or lists of names. Having all he needed at that point, he kept searching through them for some useful information. He was hardly doing something different apart from sinking into the dusty books and yellowy newspapers. Tala himself, being constantly out of the flat or just coming back after his work, hadn't seen Kai away from his pile of papers. No matter if Tala was falling asleep or waking up – Kai was constantly engrossed in his searches.

On the sixth day from Kai's arrival in Moscow Tala came back home utterly exhausted. It was a dark evening, only lightened by a fresh snow, which had fallen down a day before. The Russian teen entered the bedroom and collapsed at his bed, not even drawing a slightest attention from his flat mate, who was scanning some crumpled newspaper.

- I'm on my last legs – Tala groaned into the pillow. - _And I'm starving _– he thought. – _Maybe Kai have left something from his dinner cause I have to desire to prepare anything right now..._

- Eh... Kai? Have you been cooking something by chance? – The redhead asked, turning his face in the direction of Kai's bed where the boy was lying on, his chin resting on his hands.

- Nope. – Came out the short answer.

- Gee Kai... Do you ever eat something? – Tala muttered as he forced himself up on his legs and dragged to the kitchen. He opened the fridge only to find that it was almost completely empty. He snatched some remaining sausage and sprawled back on the bed.

_- It really looks like Kai didn't eat ... or at least hardly anything. Neither I saw him sleeping. He is too obsessed with this whole searching..._

With that thought and the last bite of sausage Tala lifted his head and said aloud:

- Hiwatari. Tomorrow you are going with me on some "action".

-Yeah, sure... – Kai replied sarcastically, turning the page of the newspaper.

- I'm not joking. You've spent too much time rotting in here. It's high time you saw a bit of Moscow. Besides, I bet you'll find something you've been looking for.

Kai raised up his head and gazed at Tala.

- Well, if you say so...

Tala smirked and laid back on the bad, closing his eyes and putting his hands under his head.

- One condition, you'll do shopping tomorrow.

* * *

The weak sun shined through the building of the city, glimmering in the white snow on the sides of roads and pavements. Young man with two-toned hair was striding down the street, his white scarf fluttering behind him, the sides of unbuttoned coat whirring with every quick step. Little did the teen feel a cold wind blowing into his face and chest as he was filled in his rather angry thoughts.

_- What that bastard thinks... Like I was some kind of servant of what. "Buy something to eat" – as if I cared._

_- But on the other hand it was him who offered me sharing his flat. I guess I should do something for him once in a while. _

Kai was walking in the direction of the one of Moscow's markets. As he hadn't much money to spend, he didn't buy a lot, just what was necessary – some meat and fish for Tala, some fruits and porridge for himself. With that he eagerly left the crowded square, leaving the noisy tradeswomen behind as he headed towards the tenement block, musing about the evening work Tala was going to do.

_- I wonder where are we going... And what can I find there. Tala mentioned that it would come in handy for me. _

He passed some stinky containers where the homeless dogs where fighting for some scraps between themselves. This district of the city was really neglected and poverty was lurking from each corner and lane.

_- I guess Tala's right. So far, I haven't managed to find out too much – some clues without answers, some dead paths – desired names, a few dates and the vague mention of Dranzer. In such pace I will be searching forever. It looks that it'll be wiser to use some of Tala's offers. _

The wind blew stronger into his face as he approached his destination. The dark, snowy clouds emerged on the horizon, contrasting to the previous icy blue sky over the capital of Russian.

* * *

The snow finally stopped falling down in the evening when Tala showed up in the flat. He was satisfied with Kai's shopping yet a little surprised at Kai's part of food.

The shorter teen had spent the rest of the day segregating his papers and stuff he had been looking through for recent time, in order to return them the next day. None of the males said anything as the hours were passing; each sank in their own thoughts.

Finally Tala stood up and spoke aloud:

- We should be going – and with that he grabbed a coil of rope he had prepared before.

As Kai rose up from his bed Tala added:

- You'd better leave that scarf of yours here. It will hamper your movements.

Kai glanced at redhead a bit puzzled but said nothing and untied his white scarf from his ivory neck.

Half an hour later they were standing on the roof of some tenement. The freezing wind was playing with their hair as Tala was briefly explaining to Kai what they were going to do. The redhead approached the edge and stared at the opposite building. It was an elegant apartment house with an elaborate elevation. Finally Tala reached to his side and took out his Wolborg. He tied the rope to the blade and after a perfect launch, the blade revolved around some pole, tiding the line fast to it.

- You first – Russian commanded as he tightened the rope and wrapped it securely around his hand.

Kai didn't hesitate and proceeded to the edge. He grabbed the line firmly and wrapped his legs around it. After accustoming to the new position, he warily started to move forward, shifting his legs and hands in turn. Kai could see bright stars in the sky above him and feel gusts of wind, shaking him a little from side to side. Finally, he reached the opposite roof and stood on a steady ground.

Tala, who was still on the other roof, moved back a dozen steps and started to run as fast as he could. Reaching the edge he launched himself forward with all his strength and caught the line as high as he managed to. As the rope lost the support at one end, it started to fall down, with Tala attached in the middle of its length. The teen reduced the speed of his "flight" by resting his legs on a wall of the apartment house. Then he started to climb up, stepping on the bricks and pulling himself up the line.

Few minutes had passed as Kai rolled up the line and unattached Wolborg from its end. Meantime, Tala unlocked the grating protecting a hatch to the ventilation tunnel. Again, they made use of the rope and lowered themselves down to the level of fifth floor, where they found narrow horizontal passageway. Teens began to crawl carefully, Tala in front, avoiding unnecessary noises. At last, the redhead stopped, opened grille beneath him and lowered himself to one of the building's apartment.

Kai followed his companion and looked around. They were in some exclusive apartment and despite darkness he could see some fancy decorations and antique furniture.

- Stay here. – Tala whispered as he left the room.

When he came back, he spoke again, this time a little louder.

- Everything's ok. The owners are away as I thought. They won't come back till tomorrow.

- Tala, where are we? – Kai asked, gazing at shadowed face of his companion.

- It's Lewantow's apartment.

Kai's eyes widened a bit at this comment. Lewantow – it was his mother maiden name. He told it once to Tala, but he would never assume that the redhead could make a use of that information.

- I have some work to do in here – Russian teen continued. – Take a look around, maybe you will find something interesting. Here, take this – and he passed a little flashlight to shorter male. – And don't leave any marks for haven's sake.

And with that he left the room again, heading to the study. Redhead was familiar to surrounding thanks to the information he had been given before. He found a little safe behind the portrait of tsar Peter the Great and took out a small piece of paper with some numbers. Tala chose a proper code and opened the heavy metal doors, getting out some documents. Retrieving a small camera from his pocket he made photos and put the papers back. After making sure that everything was in its spot, Russian teen strolled back to Kai, wondering if the boy had already found something. They had to be careful, not to raise any suspicion from the neighbors.

Tala found the dark hair boy next to the bookshelf, looking through some photo album.

- Have you found something?

Kai raised his head and nodded.

- Look at this photo. – He said, lighting up the page with the flashlight.

Tala peered over Kai's shoulder at the old photo showing a group of people.

- This man on the left... it's my great-grandfather. This one was taken not long before his exile to the Siberia. Look at the ring on his left hand.

The redhead leaned forward to take a better look. Clearly, there was some picture engraved in the gold ring. Something like...

Dranzer? – Tala whispered. – But it looks different... – he frowned, gazing at Kai.

- It has black and red feathers. It means that my Dranzer and Black Dranzer where once a one whole. And I want to find out what cause them to separate.

* * *

A/N: And what do you think about this one? Plese, review 


End file.
